


Executive Assistant

by sniperct



Series: Alternate Encounters - Elsamaren [7]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, CEO, F/F, Lesbian Character, Love at First Sight, Office, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct
Summary: Honeymaren's family has been providing legal counsel for years, to organizations and individuals fighting to preserve environmental and human rights. She likes the job well enough, but hates the intricacies and day to day aspects of helping to run the firm. She'd much rather be hiking or playing Baseball.And then her brother has the bright idea of bringing on an executive assistant for her, the only problem is she kind of falls madly in love with the woman.Or, a role-reversal where HM is the one in charge of things.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Alternate Encounters - Elsamaren [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836310
Comments: 28
Kudos: 164





	Executive Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a discussion on discord and me _desperately_ needing Elsa in a pencil skirt.
> 
> The biggest difference between a personal and executive assistant is the EA is more hands on in supporting current projects and playing an effective role within the day to day management of these projects.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (oops I forgot to close an italics tag, that is fixed now)

Maren leaned back in her chair, staring up at the ceiling as she tossed a baseball. It spun above her, then landed in her palm and she tossed it again. The sound of the hide smacking into her palm was a satisfying one and took her back to where she _really_ wanted to be.

Out on the field playing baseball with her brother. Or hiking. Or swimming. 

Pretty much _any_ place where she wasn’t stuck in an office. And it wasn’t that she didn’t _like_ what she did; the family practice wasn’t _huge_ , but it was still respectable, specializing in providing legal advice for a variety of economic and environmental causes.

She just didn’t think she was built for office work, no matter how good the view was.

Someone cleared their throat and Maren tossed the baseball up again as she swung her feet off her desk and looked at the door.

A woman stood in the doorway. Her blonde hair was pulled into a tight french braid, glasses with thin frames balancing on her nose. She wore a white blazer with a matching, hip hugging pencil skirt that ended just above her knees. 

Maren’s mouth dropped open and the baseball landed on her head, bounced onto the desk and then rolled on the floor past the woman.

“Oh!” The woman turned and hurried to grab the ball, balancing easily on her heels as she knelt to pick it up. She had a vaguely Scandanavian accent. “You almost got away.”

Maren’s brain caught up with her libido and as she realized that this beautiful woman was talking to her baseball, she fell instantly in love. 

“Toss it here,” she said, trying to remember she was a professional in a professional environment and she couldn’t _actually_ be too gay to function. And avoiding getting sued for oogling someone was probably a good idea.

“Of course.” She underhand tossed the ball to Maren, who caught it one handed.

“Uhm. Thanks. How can I help you?” Maren set the ball onto its usual spot on her desk, clasped her hands and leaned forward to give the woman her full attention.

Now that she was close enough, Maren could see that her glasses were a dark shade of blue, subtle sparkles in the paint glittering in the light from the window. There were little crystals along the top bar and the temples that only served to bring out sapphire-blue eyes.

“I’m Elsa Árnadalr. I’m your new executive assistant, Ms. Nattura.” 

Since when did she need an executive assistant?! Maren got up from her desk, “It’s a pleasure to meet, Ms. Árnadalr. I must have forgotten to check my calendar today.”

She caught sight of her brother. He stopped, spotted her, gave her a sheepish look, then disappeared into his own office. That explained everything and she’d have to kill him later. Or thank him. His own executive assistant practically ran everything for him; he went _well_ beyond what a personal assistant could do.

Maybe this would actually help.

“I’ll definitely be able to help you with that.” Elsa smiled at her, then nervously smoothed her skirt before holding out her hand, nails painted with little snowflakes on light blue, “I have the management and operational experience to best assist you. And I spent most of the last week researching the company, and you specifically.”

Maren clasped it. “I could definitely use the help, I’m not going to lie about that.” She blinked, the rest of the woman's words catching up with her. “Me?”

“Mmhmm.” Elsa pushed her glasses back and smiled in a way that made Maren’s stomach flip, “Iced caramel latte, light and sweet, egg and cheese croissant and … vanilla scones.”

“You’re a witch,” Maren decided. Her stomach did more flip flops when Elsa laughed. The sound rang through her office like silver bells.

“Just very observant, plus you keep posting pictures on your instagram and you can usually see the label on the cups.”

“So part of your job description is _stalking_ me. Good to know.”

Elsa’s eyes widened, “What? Oh! No! Ms. Nattura, That’s not what--”

Maren held up her hands, “Easy, that was a joke! Okay? I do that. Sometimes. Just let me know if I ever cross a line with you or something.”

“I uh. Of course.” Elsa nodded her head, folding her arms across her chest. She looked momentarily uncertain about something. “Is there anything you need right now or should I get settled in?”

Maren looked past her to the desk that was just outside her office and shook her head. “I think I’m good right now. But please just call me Honeymaren.”

A flush crept across Elsa’s cheeks, but she nodded. “Of course, Ms-- Honeymaren.”

🏢

Elsa was a professional. At least, that was what she told herself whenever Honeymaren smiled in her direction. She liked to think she was able to maintain a respectful, professional distance even if the first few weeks often left her feeling like a complete mess every time she came in to work.

Honeymaren didn’t notice her at her desk as she walked in, giving Elsa ample opportunity to admire her long brown hair, slightly tousled, and a black and grey flannel shirt haphazardly tucked into faded jeans. Hardly what one would expect of a high ranking executive in the _premier_ environmental legal firm in the country. But the most beautiful woman Elsa had ever met none-the-less.

“Good morning, Honeymaren.” Okay, she might secretly really enjoy startling the woman, since Maren always jumped about five feet. 

“God! What are you doing here so early?”

She glanced at the clock, which read 7:15, “I’m an early riser? I figured I’d get a start on the day.”

“You did that three days last week,” Honeymaren pointed out, rubbing her hand over her chest. “I’m sure you’ve got better things to do than babysit me all the time.”

“Mm, not really.” Elsa flashed a smile, “Oh, well I sometimes watch my nephew on weekends, so I guess I’m pretty familiar with babysitting.”

“I’m not sure that makes me feel better.” She stuck her tongue out at Elsa before slipping into her office.

Elsa shook her head and counted to ten. At nine, Honeymaren’s head peaked back out, “I should probably ask what the plan is for today.”

Grinning, Elsa grabbed her sparkly tablet with it’s pink, blue, and white pride case and followed Honeymaren back into her office. She opened the calendar and tapped on the date for today. “You’ve got a meeting at nine. We can’t reschedule this one since it’s with your mo---the board.”

“Cancel it anyway.” Maren made a face, “I’ll come up with an excuse.”

Frowning, Elsa did so, then moved down the list. “Brunch at eleven with a client about offering them pro-bono representation over that lumber issue. You’re free after that until two where there’s something scheduled for the park behind the building.” 

Maren’s eyes sparkled. “Oh perfect. Make sure your schedule is cleared for that one too.”

She looked at it, then at Honeymaren, giving her a quizzical look. “Mine?”

With an expression that left Elsa feeling flustered, Maren replied. “Yes. This is way more mandatory than board meetings with my mother.”

Not sure that Mama Nattura would agree, Elsa could only nod and add herself to the outdoors meeting. 

“Anything else? Do I have any … plans for dinner?”

Elsa tilted her head. “No, your dinner schedule is free. Would you like me to put something in for you? Maybe dinner with your brother?”

Honeymaren’s face fell, and she rubbed her head. “Uh. Yeah, that sounds good actually. Oh! Did you get that packet I left you?”

“Yes!” Elsa almost bounced on her heels, “It looks _really_ exciting. I love organizing things and handling a whole event is going to be fun.”

Smiling, Honeymaren replied, “I noticed your desk. It seems to be as organized as you are.”

“Thank you.” Elsa felt her face heating up, so she quickly turned around to return to her desk.

“Hey Elsa?” Maren called out, making her stop in the door way, “Take a bit of time to go home and change into something you can exercise in. Sneakers are a must!”

Exercise?

Elsa puzzled over that request for the rest of the morning, though she didn’t let it get in the way of either her assistant duties nor the event she’d been assigned to organize. Some days she did have downtime but she usually used that time to read up on the intricacies of environmental law. Elsa had general legal knowledge and a degree but she wanted to be able to keep Maren informed whenever possible.

A little after one she locked her PC and rushed out the door. The elevator was taking much too long so she sprinted down the stairs. 

Her apartment wasn’t too far from the office and she managed to catch the bus just in time. She preferred to walk, but there just wasn’t time. 

A little before one-thirty she made it into her apartment and quickly shed her blouse and skirt after kicking her heels off. A trio of rats in a cage taller than Elsa was watched her rush around, back and forth as she located something suitable for exercise. Once she’d changed and filled a water bottle, she stopped in front of the cage to give them treats and then rushed out the door.

The bus would never get her there in time so she put a change of clothing into the trunk of her little silver coup, and then drove back to work.

The park behind the building had been specially put aside as both a conservation effort and a place for employees and their families to enjoy. Besides a field for sports, there was a pond and several streams, and several miles of hiking through the trees.

Unsure of where she was supposed to meet Honeymaren, Elsa started with the sports field, finding a group of other employees milling about. They were all dressed in a mismatch of sweats and exercise gear and several were throwing a baseball back and forth.

“Oh shit,” Elsa whispered. Honeymaren had that baseball in her office and her instagram frequently implied that she liked to play but Elsa had never considered it would be some kind of _work_ thing.

She had to escape, and she had to escape _now_ ; the only sport Elsa engaged in were with a four year old playing catch and that was usually watching her brother-in-law with him.

She started to turn around, but then it was too late. Ryder spotted her and rushed over. She couldn’t very well ignore him since he was the reason she had this job. Connections were everything and son of a _bitch_ _now_ she remembered how Kristoff had met him at some kind of baseball game.

“Elsa! Maren told me you were coming but I didn’t believe her.” 

She smiled nervously. “I didn’t know it would be baseball. I keep fit but in different ways.”

“Oh? What do you do?”

Before Elsa could answer, Honeymaren appeared at her side, face flushed, presumably from running over. “Hi!”

Ryder gave his sister some kind of look that Elsa couldn’t translate, then clapped Maren on the shoulder. “Good luck.”

He jogged away to join some other employees, leaving Elsa mildly puzzled. “Okay, so what’s happening?”

“Company baseball game,” Maren replied. “And you’re on my team!”

“So you want to lose that badly?” Elsa shook her head, “I’m more of a runner than…” She pretended to throw a ball.

“Your form wasn’t that bad on your first day,” Maren reminded her.

“That is really different.”

“Nah, it’ll be fine.” Maren started to guide her towards the others, hand pressed lightly into the small of her back. The contact sent a warm feeling spreading through Elsa.

“Sorry,” Maren said, pulling her hand away as if she’d suddenly realized what she was doing.

“No, it’s okay,” Elsa assured her, missing the feeling of Honeymaren’s fingers against her back but knowing with absolute certainty that she hadn’t meant anything untoward by it. 

“Okay!” Ryder’s voice drew her attention. “We’ve already divided everyone into two teams and we’re gonna play a 7 inning game! So lets kick my sister’s ass!”

“Come on,” Maren said, pointing. “I wanna throw a couple of balls with you before we start so I can figure out what position I want you in.”

Maren coughed suddenly. “In the field. I mean.” 

“Okay,” Elsa agreed. “Are you okay?”

“Fine, I’m fine.” Maren tossed her a mitt before moving several yards away.

Elsa watched her, then glanced around to see how everyone else was warming up. Then she shrugged and threw the baseball at Maren. It landed in Maren’s mitt with a satisfying thunk. “How was that?”

“Not bad! But you’re definitely not making pitcher.”

“I’m better at running,” Elsa reminded her.

“Try to catch.” Maren flung the ball at her and Elsa shrieked, ducking to the side as the ball shot past her and into the fence.

Thoroughly embarrassed, Elsa shot an apologetic look at Maren. “Sorry. I wasn’t ready for that.”

Maren rubbed her chin. “Lets try that again.”

This time, Elsa was able to catch it. They threw it back and forth for a few more minutes until Elsa felt her muscles loosen and like she wouldn’t freak out with the baseball hurting towards her head this time.

A coin flip determined that Ryder’s team would bat first, and Elsa was placed on Third Base.

She knew the basic rules. Pitcher threw the ball, batter hit the ball. If the batter missed three times (or didn’t swing at all when the ball could have been hit), they were out. If they hit the ball, they had to run to the first base before someone could get the ball to that base, unless it was caught without hitting the ground. And so on through each base.

Elsa just hoped the ball didn’t come flying at her face or something. She could handle one of her teammates throwing it to her. She couldn’t handle the batter hitting it towards her.

For the first three innings Elsa didn’t really have to worry about it; Maren kept striking out Ryder’s people, and Ryder kept striking out Maren’s team. It wasn’t until the fourth inning that Elsa was even up to bat. 

Swing the bat. Hit the ball. She could do this. Stepping up to the plate, Elsa murmured, “Swing the bat. Hit the ball.”

The catcher, and older woman named Margaret, smiled at her. “Good luck, sweetie.”

“Thanks.” Elsa grinned back, then readied herse-- and the ball was suddenly in Margaret’s glove. Faster than Elsa could even blink.

She stared at Ryder, then gripped the bat tighter and swung. The ball glanced off the bat, skittering along between the first two bases as Elsa bolted for first base. She loved to run, though she typically ran in much different settings, and her experience paid off as she reached the base before the ball could even be thrown to it.

Her team was cheering from the sidelines and Elsa adjusted her cap as she grinned at Honeymaren.

And suddenly she really wanted to try to _impress_ Maren.

Keeping a close eye on Ryder, she waited until he started his wind up and then shot towards second base. She heard the ball connect with a bat and spotted it bounce between Ryder’s legs and in a split second decision she rushed for the _third_ base. 

“Wow.” The woman at third stared at her. “Where’d you learn to run like that?”

“I do parkour,” Elsa replied absently, glancing towards her team. Maren, she thought, looked suitably impressed, though her effort was for not as the next two batters were struck out. 

By the time they were in the bottom half of the last inning, no one had scored, and Maren was up to bat. Elsa touched her elbow. “You’ve got this. We’re not going to end this game on a draw.” 

“Do I get a reward if I get one of our runners to score?” Maren swung her bat up onto her shoulder, grinning at Elsa. She was insanely attractive at the moment, hair mussed and a sheen of sweat and dust on her brown skin.

“Yes,” Elsa breathed. “But it’ll be a surprise.”

Throat bobbing, Maren stared at her for a hard moment, then walked to home plate. She hit the ball, and the man on third scored.

🏢

Whatever Maren’s reward from Elsa was, it wasn’t immediately forthcoming, and she thought that maybe Elsa had simply forgotten it. She had to rely on an overly active imagination to fill all that in for her. She had more pressing matters with their caseload and the events Maren was able to foist upon -- that is to say assign to Elsa.

But It didn’t really feel like she was foisting anything onto Elsa; the woman loved the work and made Maren’s life a thousand times easier. She could finally catch up on her paperwork! Even if she would much rather be doing more of the face to face and ground work than her position allowed. 

Maren was busy scrolling through _Elsa’s_ instagram when there was a knock at her door. “Yes?”

Elsa’s head appeared, “Your mother is here to see you.”

Groaning, Maren straightened on instinct, “Send her in.”

“She’s free, ma’am.” Elsa smiled and stepped aside, holding up five fingers that Maren could see. Then she shut the door, leaving her alone with her mother. She took another look at a cute picture of Elsa and her sister at Pride before closing the browser and focusing on her mother.

Sarena Nattura was a tall and imposing woman, with bronze skin and steely eyes. In contrast to Maren’s less-than-casual attire, she looked like she belonged in just about any court in the country.

And she tended to handle family matters like they were a particularly hostile witness. “Honeymaren.”

Ignoring the disapproval on her mother’s face, Maren forced herself to relax and leaned back in her chair. “What can I help you with?”

“You can’t keep skipping the board meetings. It’s almost like you don’t _want_ to be here.”

Struggling to control the rolling of her eyes, Maren replied, “I like the work we do. I’m sorry my image doesn’t meet your standards.”

“If you weren’t a damn good lawyer.” Her mother folded her arms, as if that was more important than being her _daughter_. “I need to talk to you about a new case.”

“We’re suing the Federal Government to prevent a hundred miles of forest being sold to oil companies for fracking,” Maren said, managing to keep the smirk off her face. “My assistant already briefed me and has been helping me prepare the case.”

Sarena’s mouth dropped open, giving Maren the greatest possible satisfaction as she clearly struggled to believe that Maren was actually on top of this.

“Elsa is _really_ good,” Maren added, unable to avoid singing her praises. “ _And_ she got along playing baseball.”

“We all know how important that is,” Sarena deadpanned. She huffed.

Elsa knocked on a door, “Sorry to interrupt, just wanted to remind you you have a meeting in five minutes.”

Oh, she wanted to _kiss_ Elsa for that. Nodding, she looked back at her mother. “Anything else?”

“You’re fond of her.”

“She’s a nice person?”

“Right.” Sarena unfolded her arms, “Do you remember when you suggested rewarding everyone for our successes last year? I’ve been putting some thought to it.”

“Flying the entire company to the Bahamas for a week isn’t exactly environmentally friendly,” Maren pointed out, even if it disappointed her to point it out. “But we could _really_ use something of a distraction.”

“Funny, that’s what I told you.” Sarena waved her hand, “But the idea is appealing and we can find ways to offset it. Besides, I’ve been chatting with a colleague of mine and we can give him some legal advice.”

“Mixing business and pleasure? Who are you and what have you done with my mother?”

“I’ll make the announcement tomorrow.” She turned on her heels and left, leaving Maren to wonder why she’d bothered discussing it with her at all.

Elsa stepped inside, Maren’s brain immediately going to Elsa plus swimsuit equals hot. She snapped herself out of it. “So is there really a meeting?”

“No, but I did pencil in lunch with…” She pretended to consult an invisible calendar, “Your _amazing_ executive assistant.”

“You’re absolutely amazing,” Maren agreed, unable to keep the tenderness off of her face.

Elsa flushed. “Cafe around the block sound good?”

“Sounds great.” Maren grabbed her phone and bounced up from around her desk, and started for the door. Elsa tried to squeeze through the door at the same time, their hands brushing just before they both got wedged in the door.

Maren tried to squeeze back into the office at the same time Elsa had the same idea, and then again when they tried to go out. She tried very hard to ignore how warm Elsa’s body was. “Uh. You go that way and I go this way. Ready?”

“Ready.” 

Maybe it was Maren’s imagination, but Elsa sounded as breathless as she felt. “Now.”

They successfully escaped from the clutches of the evil door, leaving Maren feeling flustered and not a little turned on. 

“I’ll uhm. Meet you downstairs.” Elsa jerked her thumb and then all but ran out the door.

Maren sighed.

🏢

Elsa had never particularly been fond of warmer climates, but she had to admit that the Bahamas were _beautiful_. It was hard to decide where to look; at the scenary or at all the beautiful people around her.

Especially _Honeymaren_. To avoid staring, Elsa buried her face in her tablet.

“Excuse me, there is no working on the corporate retreat,” Maren said, plucking the tablet out of Elsa’s hand. 

“I was planning on reading,” she retorted, staring slightly to the left of Maren’s head.

Maren’s pale blue bikini top left the vast majority of her torso exposed to the sun and Elsa’s eyes, and she was _ridiculously_ buff, with well defined abs and the arms of a baseball player. There was nowhere safe to look.

Not one place. Nothing. Not even the way Maren’s jeans hung low on her hips. Elsa watched a bead of sweat trail a path down Maren’s stomach.

“I was wondering if you wanted to try snorkeling,” Maren said, her gaze intense enough to make Elsa even more self-conscious. She hadn’t worn a swimsuit since before she’d started transitioning and while she was pretty confident in how she felt about her body it was still very nerve-wracking.

Of course, Maren probably looked at every woman like she was a snack, right?

“I’d like that. Are we going to meet your brother?”

Maren shook her head. “I uhm. Well. I’d hoped it could just be the two of us?”

“Oh.” Alone. With Honeymaren looking like she’d just stepped down from Olympus in a swimsuit that could barely be called a swimsuit.

Elsa felt like she was literally going to die, but she was practiced at maintaining her cool and her calm and she was totally cool and totally calm. “Okay. Sounds like fun.”

Maren stared at her again, like she was trying ot read her before she shrugged. “All right! I’ll get a car, one of the ladies at the pool told me about this great place.”

She recalled Maren flirting with someone and bit back a surge of jealousy. “Did she now.”

“Uh.” Maren rubbed the back of her neck and shifted on her feet, confusion crossing her features, “Okay, well I can meet you out front once you’ve changed?”

“Yes.” Elsa nodded, and as she rushed back up to her room she hoped she could look half as good as Maren did right now.

It didn’t take her long to pull her one piece on. It was a deep, icey blue with a shear sarong and wrapped around her hips. She finished off the ensemble with flip flops. Before she left her room she pulled out her phone and fired off a text.

Elsa >> _Do I need to pick up gear anywhere?_  
Honey >> _I’ve got you covered._  
Elsa >> _Heading down now._

She studied her phone for a moment, then quickly took a picture of herself in the mirror and sent it to Anna. Anna had helped her pick it out, after all, and she wanted her opinion.

Sunshine >> _Wow! u look good!_  
Sunshine >> _need help beating off all the girls with sticks?_  
Elsa >> _thnx but no_  
Sunshine >> _what about ur honey_  
Elsa >> _she’s obviously not interested_  
Sunshine >> 👀  
Elsa >> _Don’t start its bad enough staring at her in that bikini top_  
Sunshine >> _i demand pics_  
Elsa >> _g2g we’re snorkling together_  
Sunshine >> _Wait what_  
Sunshine >> _snorkling?_  
Sunshine >> _in bikini?_  
Sunshine >> _Elsa!_  
Sunshine >> _u gonna be alone?_  
Sunshine >> _snorkling alone?_  
Sunshine >> _ELSA_

Knowing that Anna would keep pestering her, she put her phone on silent and turned off notifications as she strode out of the hotel.

Maren was waiting for her, leaning against a convertible. She was still in her jean and bikini look, but had added a pair of aviator sunglasses that made Elsa’s entire being shake.

“No cab?” She asked.

“Might be more fun if we drove ourselves.” Maren opened the door for Elsa, which somehow made her feel like a queen. She felt Maren’s hand slide down her back, half guiding her into the car. It was a light touch, too light and far too brief, a spark on tinder in a dry forest.

Elsa wondered if Honeymaren had _any_ idea what she did to her.

“I’ve been meaning to ask,” Maren said as they got underway. “What do you do in your free time?” She blanched, “You don’t have to answer, I know that’s personal.”

“Read. Play with my rats. I like to put together model buildings.” Elsa smiled at her. “Oh! And I parkour.”

Maren nearly drove off the road. “Wait, seriously? I thought Ryder was fucking with me!”

“Nope. I love to run and parkour is just extra challenging running. We used to have this obstacle course when I was a kid, and I always loved that thing.”

“I’d love to see that sometime,” Maren said, fingers tightening on the wheel. “I remember how you moved during the baseball game. I’d have bet money that you were in track and field.”

“I did some in high school,” Elsa replied. She tucked her hair behind her ear and stared out the window at the second most beautiful view she’d ever seen. “Hurdles and the 100 meter.”

“Not something I’ve seen on your Instagram.”

Elsa smiled. “I hadn’t quite found myself back then.”

Maren nodded, patting her knee and sending a little jolt through her. “Could I watch sometime? I don’t think I could keep up with you, but I’d like to see it.”

“Yeah, I don’t mind at all. You’d be the first person besides my sister and brother-in-law.”

“Wow.” She smiled lopsidedly, “Sounds like high honors.”

She almost replied that she’d promised Maren a reward, but she held back. Part of her wanted to give Maren _another_ reward. She steadfastly ignored that part of her. “You’re in rare, but good company.”

Her statement seemed to make Maren’s day, and Elsa settled in for the rest of the drive. Somehow Maren managed to get her to talk about herself, though she mostly talked about her rats and a project she was helping her nephew with.

Maren parked near some docks and led Elsa to a boat. “It’ll take us an hour to get to the spot I mentioned. _But_... Yes!” She leaned over the boat and poked at a cooler, “All right, we’ve got food and drink!”

“What kind of drink?” Elsa asked, warily. She didn’t mind drinking but being drunk around Honeymaren wasn’t the best idea to her. 

“Water,” Maren assured her. “And some fruity drinks. And a couple of wine coolers.” She winked at Elsa then hopped in and held her hand out. “But we can skip the wine coolers if you’re not comfortable.”

“A wine cooler I can handle,” Elsa replied, taking Maren’s hand. “Just not too into the idea of being too drunk to sail.”

“Yeah, no.” Maren pointed for a place for Elsa to sit and then set about doing something to make the sailboat work. Elsa had a friend who was into sailing, but as she watched Maren’s muscles flex as she moved it was incredibly difficult to recall what Moana had told her about boats. 

“Yeah no?” Elsa asked, belatedly.

“Only stupid people get drunk while sailing.” Maren leaned over, brushing her hand down Elsa’s face. “We’re definitely not stupid people, right?”

“No,” Elsa breathed, watching as Maren returned to her work. She pulled her phone out and snapped a few pictures before turning on the video. She just … she really wanted to preserve this moment.

Honeymaren saw her with her phone and then seemed to show off a little, swinging around and doing things that looked really dangerous. Elsa didn’t want to encourage this behaviour but every time she opened her mouth to tell Maren to knock it off the words wouldn’t come out. 

Once they were on their way and Maren had settled down next to her, she put her phone away. They leaned against each other in a way that felt natural and Elsa’s grin only widened as she took in the ocean and the clear blue sky.

“Did you lotion up?” Honeymaren asked, glancing at her.

“In the hotel room.”

“Good. I don’t want you damaging your skin.”

“Think I should reapply?” Should she have waited? She could have had Maren help her...

“After we get out of the water,” Maren suggested, and shifted until their hips were pressed close together.

There was an entire boat they could share and yet Honeymaren chose to sit next to her, and close enough to touch. Elsa fidgeted with her sarong for a few moments, watching a pod of dolphins as they kept pace with the boat. She’d always wanted to see dolphins, so that helped quell the strange combination of anxiety and arousal that made her so dizzy.

Next to her, Maren pulled open a compartment, “There’s a baggie in here if you want a safe place to keep your phone.”

“Probably a good idea,” Elsa agreed. “I wish I’d brought a camera.”

“We’ve got two underwater ones.”

Elsa raised her eyebrows. “You just think of everything, don’t you? Isn’t that supposed to be my job?”

“We’re on vacation. Besides, you keep showing me up so I figured my pride was at stake.” She put her hand on Elsa’s knee, gazing at her with a soft expression on her face, “Have I managed to impress you?”

She put her hand over Maren’s, “I think you have, Honeymaren.”

“You can call me Mare, if you want…”

That felt a little _too_ personal right now, so Elsa replied, “Okay, Maren.”

🏢

Honeymaren had spent the better part of three weeks all but floating on air. Dancing on air, if she was honest about it. Not only had the vacation done wonders for her mood and the mood of just about everyone at the firm, she was completely head over heels for Elsa. She couldn’t get the sight of her in a swimsuit out of her mind or the memory of the wonder on her face as they’d dove through clear water and come face to face with hundreds of aquatic animals.

Her phone lock screen was a selfie of the two of them taken just after they’d gotten out of the water snorkeling. Maren winced; she was gazing at Elsa like she was the moon and the stars but no force on Earth could make her change the picture.

There were a number of problems with the state of her mind and of her heart, not the least of which was her complete inability to judge Elsa’s opinion of her. Oh, she was pretty certain that Elsa _liked_ her, but as an employer and maybe a friend.

Or the problem that many of Maren’s attempts at flirting tended to skirt the edge between appropriate and not. Elsa never seemed to mind but … oh god.

“Shit.” Mood popping like a needle in a balloon, Maren sank back in her chair. For all she knew Elsa was just weathering it because she wanted to keep her job. “I can’t keep this up. I have to stop.” 

“Ms. Nattura?” Elsa peeked in, looking as radiant as ever and making Honeymaren consider resigning then and there.

“What is it, Elsa?”

“I’ve settled on that reward I promised you.”

Elsa stepped inside, closing the door behind her and leaving them protected by the privacy of Maren’s office. Maren was still processing the sound of the lock clicking before she could process Elsa approaching her, elegant and cool and calm and chic in her blouse and the pencil skirt that constantly hounded Maren’s dreams.

“Re… reward?” What? Right. “Oh, from the game!”

Maren stared up at Elsa as she walked around her desk.

“Yes,” Elsa said, sitting on the edge of Maren’s desk. 

A thousand possibilities ran through Maren’s mind, every one hotter than the last. It took what little willpower she had left to keep her hands firmly gripping her arm rests. “It’s okay, you don’t have to give me anything. In fact…” Maren trailed off, trying to figure out her words and not really coming up with any. But she could at least have the guts to ask if she made Elsa uncomfortable. She deserved that much. “Elsa, there’s something I need to --”

Elsa didn’t let her finish her sentence, her fingers catching Maren’s face as she leaned down to kiss her. A kiss that lingered, and then deepened as Elsa’s moan rumbled down Maren’s throat.

Everything that Maren had been trying to say flew out the window as she pulled Elsa down into her lap. The kiss left her dizzy, her head swimming and her heart and body longing for more. Elsa could throw her onto her desk and have her way with her and Maren would be beyond thrilled.

She rubbed her hands up and down Elsa’s sides and then around to squeeze her butt as Elsa’s fingers danced down the sides of her neck. But something, maybe that pesky thing that was Maren’s conscience, reminded her of who she was and who _Elsa_ was to her. 

Reluctantly, she broke the kiss, gasping for air as she leaned her head back.

“Mare,” Elsa murmured, kissing her jaw and then nuzzling her ear.

Carefully, gently, Maren gripped Elsa’s waist and pushed her back a little. “Elsa baby, wait.”

Elsa lifted her head, face flushed. “What’s wrong?”

“I was going to ask you if I ever made you uncomfortable.” Maren’s throat felt constricted and she was pretty sure it sounded that way, “ Since… since I’m the one that cuts your checks and…”

“You’re kind of a flirt,” Elsa said, raising her eyebrows. “I thought at first you were just that way with everyone, and I never hated it. I really liked it.”

“Oh. That was really hard to tell,” Maren admitted. “But it was still inappropriate. I… god I want to but we can’t do this.”

“I’ll quit.”

“ _What_? No! What? _No I_...”

Elsa laughed and put her finger over Maren’s lips. “I should have guessed. Did you check your mail today?”

“No?” Maren reached around Elsa for her mouse. Elsa threated her fingers through Maren’s hair, stroking it lightly as she held her face against her chest, making Maren forget what she was doing for three whole seconds as Elsa’s scent enveloped her.

Something something email…

There was one from her mother, and as she read the subject line her spine stiffened. The body of the message was short and to the point. “She _poached_ you from me?!”

“Yes.” Elsa tugged on Maren’s hair until their eyes were locked. “She’s been trying since the Bahamas. I finally accepted yesterday; I report directly to her starting today.”

“I can’t believe she’d poach you from me…”

A notification popped up, indicating another email from her mother.

_You’re welcome._

Choosing to ignore that, Maren drew Elsa back down, until their lips were almost touching. “So I guess you’re not beneath me anymore.”

“Not at the moment,” Elsa whispered back, just before kissing her again. “But maybe later.”


End file.
